The iPod Shuffle Challenge
by bite-me-im-irish
Summary: Ezria focused.


**This is what I do when I'm sleepy but can't sleep...**

* * *

**The Rules:**

**1. Pick a fandom, pairing, character etc**

**2. Turn your iTunes/music player to random/shuffle**

**3. Press play and for write a separate ficlet for each song**

**4. Start writing when the song begins and stop when it changes**

**5. You may not go back and edit anything**

* * *

**Endless Summer – DJ Cammy**

Ezra Fitz thought that his last class of the year would never end. He remembered counting down the seconds as a student but never did he think that he'd still be doing the same thing as a teacher. But that was before he met Aria and before they had planned to spend the whole summer together. She was finished her senior year so they could finally be together normally and they were going to utilize every second they had. They were flying to Europe the next day to meet Ezra's father who lived in London. It was going to be the best summer of his life, he knew it. He only wished that it could be endless.

**The Writer – Ellie Goulding**

Aria smiled as she looked at her boyfriend, dozing on his couch in the evening light, a cool breeze blowing lightly through his messy hair. They were having a picnic in the middle of his apartment as they couldn't be seen outside. She reached into her bag and pulled out her sketch pad and some charcoal, leaning her back against his arm chair. She carefully traced his features onto the page, taking note of his straight nose and curly fringe. He was perfect, like a living sculpture, and, as she finished her sketch and crawled onto the couch beside him, she thanked every god she knew that he was hers.

**Timshel – Mumford & Sons**

She missed him, _God_, she missed him. She missed his smell, his touch, his eyes, his smile, she missed the way his chin felt as it rested upon her head. She missed him. She missed him so God-damned much and it was killing her. He was all she could think about. She could no longer focus on her hate for her father, her dismay at her mother, he shame for her brother, no. All she could think about was the last time she'd seen him, last time she'd held him. God, she missed him.

**O Mary Don't You Weep – Bruce Springsteen with the Sessions Band**

Ezra Fitz was having the time of his life. Aria and him were out on their first proper date as a legal, free couple. And they were in _Dublin._ His grandfather had died and left him quite a bit of money and instead of doing the sensible thing and paying off his student loans, he booked himself and Aria a weekend in Dublin. They were currently in Temple Bar, Dublin's party central. The locals were all drunk and singing songs of Molly Malone and Aria was laughing at a bunch of old men trying to recreate Riverdance. He gazed down at her, her head thrown back and her mouth wide as she cackled in laughter. They were a little drunk themselves, on love and Guinness and the infectious atmosphere. They were so free here with the locals never looking twice at the pair, except to laugh at their accents and mis-pronunciation of place names. How were they supposed to know that Tallagh had a silent G? Ezra smiled as Aria opened her eyes. They were so alive, so happy, so beautiful. He kissed her lightly, laughing as somebody shouted something about "shifting" in the street. Oh, yes, he was having the time of his life.

**Don't Look Back in Anger - Oasis**

It was Aria's senior prom and as much as she was enjoying it, she knew that there was something missing. She'd come with Holden and he'd been perfect, even getting her the matching corsage, but beneath all the smiles and balloons and glasses of spiked punch, she knew that she needed something else to make it her perfect prom. She needed _him_. She needed to dance her final dance with the love of her life, she needed to kiss him under the cheap decorations, she needed to pose for a silly picture in front of the tacky velvet curtain. The song changed and the DJ announced that it was the final song. Aria sighed and turned to Holden, only to notice his absence. _Great_, she thought darkly and took a seat at their table, alone for her last dance at her less-than-perfect Prom but, just as the tears were about to fall, she felt a tap at her shoulder. "May I have this dance?" Her heart soared and suddenly, everything was more-than-perfect. Her knight in shining armour had arrived.


End file.
